Le Rouge est Amour
by DJ-san
Summary: Sejak umurku baru beranjak lima belas tahun, sesosok vampire mengejarku hingga ke tengah hutan. Rambutnya hitam legam, wajahnya pucat, agak tampan, tetapi sorot matanya membuatku tak nyaman. "Bagaimana, Mikasa? Kau masih tetap ingin kukuh terhadap rasa takut dan gengsimu, dibandingkan dengan rasa rindumu terhadap umat manusia—jati dirimu yang sebenarnya itu?"(Vampire AU. RivaMika.)


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Vampire AU.**

**DJ-san presents…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika takdir mengubah nasibmu, apakah kau tetap ingin mempertahankan jati dirimu yang lama? Ataukah kau ingin mengikuti takdirmu yang sudah ditentukan?_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

'_Hhh… Hhh… Hhh…'_

"Sedikit lagi…"

"Lepas— Lepaskan aku… Monster berdarah dingin…"

"Diam dan abaikan saja rasa sakitnya."

'_Hhh… Hhh… Hhh…'_

.

.

"Aah..!"

"… Mimpi itu lagi? Ck…"

Kemarin malam, aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang terus-menerus menghantuiku selama tiga hari ini. Berulang kali aku mencoba menganggapnya sebagai mimpi buruk biasa, namun tetap saja ia datang kembali.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku, kemudian berjalan menuju ke depan cermin. Kulihat pantulan diriku di cermin; wajahku terlihat begitu pucat sepert mayat hidup. Apakah aku sakit?

Kemudian kuraba-raba daerah di sekitar pundak kiriku. Ada dua bekas luka gigitan yang masih terbayang rasa sakitnya hingga sekarang. Ah, aku baru ingat… Ternyata aku pucat bukan karena sakit, melainkan karena aku memang bukan seorang manusia lagi.

Aku adalah vampir.

Sejak umurku baru beranjak lima belas tahun, sesosok vampire mengejarku hingga ke tengah hutan.

.

.

_-Flash Back-_

.

.

Ketika itu aku sedang mengikuti kegiatan _camping_ bersama teman-teman sekolahku. Sekitar pukul lima sore sampai dengan pukul enam petang, kami melakukan pencarian kayu bakar untuk membuat kayu bakar. Aku memang bodoh, selalu bepergian sendiri tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu, sehingga pada saat aku tersesat, tidak ada yang menyadari keabsenanku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggu sendirian di tengah hutan sampai malam tiba. Barang kali, rasi bintang dapat membantuku menemukan jalan menuju ke _camp_. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba sesosok pria misterius menatapku tajam dari belakang. Rambutnya hitam legam, wajahnya pucat, agak tampan, tetapi sorot matanya membuatku tak nyaman. Kilau keemasan yang terpancar dari iris matanya membuatku semakin merasa terancam. Aku pun segera melarikan diri darinya tanpa peduli arah, asalkan bisa menjauh darinya. Sayangnya, kemana pun aku berlari, dia selalu menemukanku terlebih dahulu—entah bagaimana caranya.

Akhirnya seluruh tenagaku habis dipakai untuk berlari. Aku takut. Aku ingin seseorang segera menemukanku disini dan mengusir pria mencurigakan itu pergi. Tetapi semua sudah terlambat. Ia menangkapku dan menampakkan sosoknya dari balik jubah hitam miliknya.

"Kau mangsaku malam ini…"

"Si-Siapa kau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku… vampire dari klan Ackerman. Cih, untungnya kau seorang gadis yang masih muda dan cantik. Kalau tidak, aku kuhisap habis darahmu sampai mati."

"Vam—pir? T-Tidak! Kau orang tak waras! Jangan bunuh a—GYAAA!"

_-'Hhh… Hhh… Hhh…'-_

"Mulai sekarang, kau juga merupakan bagian dari klan Ackerman… Siapa namamu?"

"Mi-ka-sa…"

"Buang marga lamamu dan ganti namamu menjadi Mikasa Ackerman. Namaku… Levi Ackerman."

Setelah itu, aku dibawa pergi olehnya ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan manusia. Semuanya yang telah menyadari bahwa aku telah hilang, gagal menemukanku. Aku dianggap sudah mati… dan bahkan aku sendiri tidak percaya bahwa aku masih diizinkan untuk hidup sampai saat ini.

Kini, umurku sudah beranjak enam belas tahun. Tempat tinggalku sekarang adalah sebuah mansion besar milik Levi Ackerman. Aku tinggal bersamanya sebagai salah seorang anggota klan Ackerman.

.

.

_-End of Flash Back-_

.

.

Bayangan dari masa laluku tersebut belakangan ini sering muncul dalam mimpiku. Apakah artinya semua itu..? Sebuah pertanda kah—bahwa suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali menjalankan kehidupan sebagai seorang manusia lagi? Ck, lupakan… Itu mustahil!

'_tok tok tok…'_

"Hei, Mikasa. Cepat sedikit mandinya, aku juga mau memakai kamar mandi!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku sambil mengetuk pintu saat aku sedang berendam di kamar mandi. Dari suaranya saja aku sudah bisa mengenalinya. Siapa lagi yang tinggal di mansion ini kalau bukan aku dan…

"Iya, tunggu sebentar Levi…"

Aku pun segera membasuh diri, meninggalkan _bath tub_, dan melilitkan tubuhku dengan handuk. Kemudian aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung bertatap muka dengan vampire pria yang bernama Levi tersebut.

"Sudah. Silakan dipakai…" jawabku enteng yang ternyata malah diabaikan olehnya yang langsung berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat aku hendak kembali ke kamarku untuk berpakaian, tiba-tiba Levi berseru dengan suara nyaring, "Hei, bocah! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau habis berendam itu dibiasakan dikeringkan kembali _bath tub_-nya! Aku jijik menyentuh air bekas kotoran tubuhmu itu, tahu!"

Oh iya, aku lupa lagi akan pesan si _cleaning-freak_ itu. Pasti saat ini ia sedang marah besar padaku… Terpaksa aku kembali lagi untuk menanggapi keluhannya.

'_Plop. Grushhh…'_

"Sudah kukeringkan, tuan Levi Ackerman. Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu? Tidak? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku keluar sekarang…" ujarku seraya melenggang meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi kemudian pria itu menggenggam erat lenganku dan membenturkan punggungku ke tembok.

'_Buk!'_

"Ahh! Ap… Apa-apaan kau ini!" ringisku kesakitan karena kini ia mengenggam erat kedua lenganku di samping kepala.

"Aku minta kau segera menungguku di ruang tamu setelah selesai berpakaian. Aku akan menghukummu kali ini karena sudah tidak mematuhi aturanku sebanyak lebih dari tiga kali!" ujarnya dengan nada mengancam. Aku pun mau tak mau harus mematuhinya, karena bagaimana pun juga, mansion ini adalah miliknya.

"Ck… Baik, baiklah, tapi lepaskan aku dulu…"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Levi di ruang tamu atas perintah sang tuan besar bertubuh kecil itu. Untuk dihukum katanya… Ck, semoga hukumanku kali ini bukan yang aneh-aneh.

"Oi, bocah. Sudah lama menunggu?"

Akhirnya orang itu datang juga… dengan sebuah brosur di tangannya? Apa-apaan sih orang ini? Korban iklan?

"Nng… Tidak juga…" jawabku singkat sambil menatapnya heran.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku jadi semakin tidak segan-segan untuk memberikan hukuman kepadamu…" ungkapnya sembari menatapku datar dan melemparkan brosur itu ke tanganku. "Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu disana dan mulai besok kau akan menjalankan rutinitasmu sehari-hari disana."

"Apa ini? Ah…"

Seketika itu pula aku langsung kehabisan kata-kata karena melihat isi brosur ini yang ternyata…

"Sekolah… manusia? Kau mendaftarkanku ke sekolah manusia?"

"Ya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi terlihat tegang begitu? Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak merasakan kehidupan manusia?" Levi menatapku semakin tajam, seakan menyiratkan kata-kata _'Jika kau menolaknya, aku akan menghukummu lebih berat lagi.'_

Sebenarnya aku sungguh merindukan masa-masa ini—masa dimana aku masih sesosok makhluk lemah yang disebut manusia, hanya saja…

"Artinya aku harus berhadapan dengan matahari hingga kulitku terbakar, begitu? Kau memang benar-benar makhluk kejam tak berperasaan! Aku lebih baik mati daripada tersiksa dibawah panas terik matahari tahu!"

…ya, aku kan sudah menjadi vampir sepertinya juga.

"Gunakan otakmu, bocah. Kau kan bisa memakai _sun-block_ di sekujur tubuhmu dan menggunakan payung di sepanjang perjalanan…" jawanya enteng yang tentu saja membuatku kesal.

"Aku bisa dikira orang gila, cebol! Kau tidak pernah merasakan hidup sebagai manusia, mana bisa mengerti perasaan kami?!" bentakku padanya seraya beranjak dari sofa.

"Kaulah yang tidak jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri, Mikasa. Kau hanya takut bertemu dengan manusia lagi karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi musuh mereka, bukan?"

'_Deg…'_

Dia… Darimana dia tahu tentang alasanku yang sebenarnya? Aku kan belum menyebutkan hal apapun tentang itu.

"Bagaimana, Mikasa? Kau masih tetap ingin kukuh terhadap rasa takut dan gengsimu, dibandingkan dengan rasa rindumu terhadap umat manusia—jati dirimu yang sebenarnya itu?" Tanya Levi seakan sedang menginterogasiku secara tidak langsung.

Aku berusaha menenangkan otakku dan berpikir dengan jernih. Memikirkan sebuah keputusan yang telah menimbulkan sebuah pertentangan keras di dalam batinku.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Mikasa Ackerman…"

Akhirnya, dengan hati lapang, aku pun memutuskan…

"… iya. Aku bersedia menerima tantanganmu. Dengan segenap hati."

* * *

**-Être poursuivie-**

* * *

**("Le Rouge est Amour" berasal dari bahasa Perancis yang artinya "Red is Love". Red disini saya refer ke darah, karena ceritanya memang seputar vampir.)**

**Seperti yang disebutkan pada judul chapter di atas, ini masih prolog. Karakter yang saya perlihatkan juga baru dua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, Mikasa dan Levi. Di chapter depan bakal aku tambahin karakter-karakter lain, tentu saja.**

**Please a review down here…**

**V**


End file.
